Odcinek 6529
13 marca 2013 24 stycznia 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6528. « 6529. » 6530. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Maya i Rick spacerują po Rodeo DriveNa Rodeo Drive, Rick oznajmia Mai, że wejdą do jednego z butików "Forrester Creations", a ona zauważa, że przyjaciel zachowuje się bardzo swobodnie w tym miejscu. Oboje trzymają się za ręce i zatrzymują się, aby okazać sobie czułość. Para wchodzi do butiku, a Maya szeptem stwierdza, że nie powinno ich tam być. Rick namawia jednak przyjaciółkę, by przymierzyła jedną z sukien. W międzyczasie Rick uprzedza jedną z ekspedientek, że tego dnia jest on w butiku "incognito". Maya tymczasem zaczyna pozować dla Ricka w różnych sukniach, a on stwierdza, że dziewczyna najlepiej wygląda w kreacji ciemnoniebieskiej. Maya zauważa, że suknie, które widzą, należą do kolekcji "Forrester Originals", a według niej Rick, jako mężczyzna, nie rozumie tego. Niespodziewanie do syna Erica zwraca inna ekspedientka, który nazywa go "panem Forresterem" i pyta, czy doliczyć wybrane kreacje do jego rachunku. Rick spogląda na zaskoczoną Mayę, która tłumaczy, że poznała przyjaciela w "Dayzee's", miejscu gdzie przebywają głównie ubodzy ludzie. Rick postanawia wyjaśnić wszystko dziewczynie i przyznaje, że był wolontariuszem, ale na co dzień jest prezesem "FC". Maya czuje się oszukana, po czym wybiega ze sklepu. thumb|320px|left|Eric oficjalnie ogłasza swój związek z TaylorW gabinecie Erica, trwają przygotowania do firmowego zebrania, gdy nestor rodu pyta Thorne'a, czy wszystko w porządku. On potwierdza to, a chwilę później Eric napotyka Donnę i przeprasza ją za to, że nie powiedział jej o swoim związku z Taylor. Ona wie, że "Niedźwiadek był w potrzebie", ale teraz jest związany z inną kobietą. Kobieta sugeruje byle mu mężowi, że jeśli kiedyś się to zmieni, ona będzie na niego czekać. Do biura wkracza Pam, która zauważa ich rozmowę i przypomina Loganównie, że Eric jest już zajęty. Następnie przybywa Taylor, a za nią Brooke, Thomas, Steffy i Hope. Eric zauważa nieobecność Ricka, a następnie ogłasza swój związek i zamieszkanie z Taylor, po czym dodaje, że nie chce na ten temat żadnych spekulacji ani plotek. Pojawia się Marcus, który szuka Ricka, gdyż wyniki z pierwszego kwartału są już dostępne. Donna informuje syna o związku Erica i Taylor, ale w słowo wchodzi jej Thorne, który uważa, że Rick nie będzie zadowolony z wyników firmy. thumb|320px|Steffy i Thomas przedstawiają swoje pomysłyWszyscy spekulują o tym, gdzie może przebywać syn Brooke i zaczynają omawiać rozczarowujące rezultaty sprzedaży. Taylor uważa, że nadszedł czas na zmianę, a Steffy i Thomas dodają, że należy poprawić wyniki i mają na to pomysł. Brooke ostrzega jednak, że nie wprowadzą zmian, dopóki nie będzie Ricka. Taylor uważa, że syn rywalki zdaje się wypaść z obiegu. Eric tymczasem zgadza się dać Thomasowi szansę i planuje pokaz jego prezentacji na popołudnie. Brooke wciąż opowiada się za Rickiem, a Eric zastanawia się, gdzie podziewa się ich syn. Hope zastaje Steffy w jej biurze, gdzie sugeruje córce Taylor odpoczynek od pracy ze względu na ciążę. Steffy jesnak nie uważa swojej pracy za stresującą, ale Hope uważa inaczej, twierdząc, że ich - codzienne spotkania są dla niej "torturami". Córka Brooke prosi Forresterównę, by dla dobra sprawy opuściła "Forrester Creations". W gabinecie CEO, Taylor podkreśla przed Erikiem, w jaki sposób Thomas podąża śladami Ridge'a. Nestor rodu tymczasem prosi Brooke, aby upewniła się, że Rick wie o popołudniowym spotkaniu. Po wyjściu Forrestera, Brooke konfrontuje się z Taylor, ostrzegając ją, że nie pozwoli na wydalenie jej dzieci z rodzinnej firmy. Taylor uprzedza, że "wyniki mówią same za siebie", a Brooke zauważa u Hayes przypływ pewności siebie. Taylor przyznaje, że czuje się ważna wśród Forresterów i uważa, że Logan wie, jak to jest. Brooke oskarża rywalkę o manipulowanie decyzjami Erica, ale Taylor ostrzega drugą, by przyzwyczaiła się do nadchodzących zmian. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3 Kategoria:Ria